Connected For Life
by Remington 700PSS
Summary: FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and Forensic Anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan met each other through work, now years later, not only are they connected through work but they also have a personal connection of their own. BB Disclaimer: I own nothing of
1. Chapter 1

It was 2pm and for the 4th time that afternoon, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth looked up from his desk. Something was wrong but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Forensic Anthropologist Dr Temperance Brennan looked up from the bones she was studying and looked at her watch, trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing.

Booth threw his pen on his desk and sighed. He knew he wasn't going to be able to think until he apologised to "his bones"

FLASHBACK:

_Booth: "It's not my fault. I never intended for any of this to happen"_

_Brennan: "And you think I did. I can't be at home whenever you want me to. Sometimes my work has to take priority, you know that. Hell sometimes your work has to take priority over us"_

_Booth: "So it's my fault that you're such a work-a-holic"_

_Brennan: "No. But it's your fault your such a pompous ass"_

_Tears welled up in Temperance's eyes as she turned on her heel and stormed out of Seeley's office_

END FLASHBACK

Temperance was standing at the examination table trying to concentrate on her work. She lifted her head, sensing that someone was standing behind her in to doorway

Booth: "Before you turn around, there is something I need to say. Babe, I'm sorry for calling you a work-a-holic. I know that sometimes your work takes priority over everything else. I love you Dr Temperance Brennan and I need you in my life"

Temperance spun around and grabbed Seeley's face. Kissing his lips, she smiled softly at him

Brennan: "And I'm sorry I called you a pompous ass. Special Agent Seeley Booth, you are the only one I want. I love you and I need you in my life"

With that, Seeley Booth swept Temperance Brennan up in his arms and kissed her lips, dipping her head to deepen the kiss.

She wasn't sure how, but the next thing she knew, Booth was guiding her into their apartment, his kisses fired up with the ever-lasting passion he had for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the Jeffersonian Lab the next day, there was a spring in her step that wasn't there the day before. As usual Angela was full of sarcastic remarks, at least she was until they reached Brennan's office door. Sitting on her desk was a large bunch of red and white roses, next to them was a card that read "Dearest Bones. Nothing can take away the love I hold for you. Yours now and forever, Seeley" Temperance turned to make a comment to Angela only to find that Ange had left and Booth was now standing in the doorway

Booth: "I take it from that smile that you like the flowers?"

Brennan: "Like them. Booth, I love then. And you of course"

Temperance wrapped her arms around Seeley's neck

Brennan: "Seriously Honey. They're amazing. Thank you"

Booth: "Anything for my gorgeous girl"

It was later that day and Temperance was catching up on her paperwork when there was a knock on her office door.

Brennan: "You know you don't have to knock, just walk in"

Visitor: "When I enter someone's office for the first time I usually knock to let them know I'm here"

Temperance looked up, recognising the voice

Brennan: "PATIENCE! Wow. It's good to see you again"

Patience: "It's good to see you too Temper"

Booth: "Who's this Bones" he paused and as an afterthought he added "I like the nickname to by the way"

Brennan: "Patience, I'd like you to meet FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth, this is Dr Patience Cameron"

Booth: "Not another Dr"

Brennan: "Don't worry Booth – she's an M.D – as in she deals with the living"

Patience stuck around for another hour or so the she left to go to the hospital. Little did any of them know, but Patience was about to see them all again except this time, no one would welcome the visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Patience was an hour into her first shift at Washington General Hospital when there was an incoming call from the paramedics. Donning a smock and gloves, Patience ran with the trauma team to the ambulance bay to await the arrival of the incoming patient.

As the doors swung open, Patience failed to notice the man lying on the stretcher until the paramedic reeled of his stats and handed her his notes. Special Agent Seeley Booth, pulse 92 with a B.P of 120/90. GSW to shoulder, shocky/hypertensive, irregular heart rhythm, tacky cardiac

Just when Patience thought it couldn't get any worse, her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of another ambulance and another set of notes were handed to her. Dr "Temperance Brennan, no pulse with a B.P of 150/85. A paramedic was giving her an update on Temperance's condition – flat lined 5 mins out, 3mls adrenaline on board, GSW to shoulder, 2 units of saline on-route"

Cameron gave quick instructions regarding Booth and Brennan. "Stabilise Agent Booth then send him straight to an OR, someone call upstairs and make sure there are two theatres ready to go. Take Dr Brennan straight to trauma room 3"

Patience and her team worked for over an hour to stabilise Temperance before sending her to an OR to have the wound stapled. While Temperance was in theatre, Patience went to find Seeley. He was conscious in a ward room surrounded by Angela, Zack and Jack.

Noticing Patience walk into the room Booth sat up and was the first to speak, "How is she, how's Bones". Patience took a deep breath before answering. "I'm going to be straight with you. It's not looking good for Temperance. We worked for an hour to stabilise her. She's now in theatre getting her stomach wound stapled. Temperance has lost a lot of blood and as a result she has slipped into a coma". Angela let out a sob and Booth took her in his arms, holding her close for comfort.

It was another hour before Patience has any more news on Temperance. She appeared in the doorway to Seeley's room with a wheelchair. Sitting up in bed Booth had to ask, "What's that for?" Patience moved closer to the bed "Temperance has come out of recovery and has been moved to the ICU. I knew you would want to be there."

When Patience wheeled Seeley into Temperance's room and he saw all of the tubes and wires that were attached to her, tears came to his eyes. Putting the brakes on the chair, Patience came around to the front of his wheelchair and squatted down to his height. "I'll leave you two alone for a while. You can touch her but be careful not to disturb anything. If you need anything just press the buzzer for the nurses' station. If it's medical, press it twice" Booth took a deep breath and turned to face her "Thanks Patience"

Once Dr Cameron had left, Seeley turned his attention to Bones. "Come on Bones. Wake up for me so I can see those deep blue eyes of yours. Baby, I'm so sorry. I promised you that I would protect you and I failed you. I love you so much Temperance, I need you to wake u because if you don't, I don't think that I could live without you" Booth spoke with his heart for the first time and it seemed to pay off. With tears streaming down his face as he was talking, he felt pressure on the hand that was holding Bones'. He looked at her face and saw her eyes flicker. Booth leant closer to her and whispered in her ear "Temperance baby. Can you hear me?" Remembering what Patience had said to him, Booth pressed the buzzer. Twice

Patience was talking to a nurse at the station when the call alarm light went up for Temperance's room. They raced in there fearing the worst.


End file.
